Bubblevision
"Bubblevision" is the sixth episode in the third season of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the fifty-fifth episode overall. It is also the first part of the fourth episode of season 3 preceding "Bought and Scold". Synopsis When Bubbles can't take a direct hit at the giant ant, Professor Utonium performs some tests and it turns out that her eye vision has gone blurry as she looks in all directions even when talking to someone face to face. As she gets glasses, she gets made fun of by Blossom and Buttercup. Plot Bubbles has trouble seeing while her sisters Blossom and Buttercup are busy battling a giant ant attacking Townsville. Though the battle seemed to progress, several erratic judgments and actions force the girls to retreat and have Bubbles evaluated. After a set of tests is done to check her vision, including a standard eye test, the Professor prescribes Bubbles a set of much-needed glasses so improve it. Blossom and Buttercup, however, laugh at her looks and passively discourage her from wearing them. Returning to action, her sisters struggle with the giant ant as Bubbles becomes reluctant to use her glasses as prescribed and her vision is compromised. In time, crushed by the giant ant, they plead for Bubbles to use her glasses despite their previous teasing. Her glasses' lenses were so thick that they magnified her eye beams enough to destroy the ant. Upon returning home to explain the battle, Buttercup accidentally fired a laser beam, which ricocheted throughout the lab, and hit Bubbles' eye exactly in the problem spot, thereby improving her vision permanently without her glasses. At the end of the episode, however, she couldn't hear what the Professor or the narrator were saying. Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Bubbles **Blossom **Buttercup *Giant Ant *Professor Utonium Minor Characters *Vendor Trivia *This episode's plot is similar to that of The Mane Event, except in that episode it's Blossom who gets teased, not Bubbles. *This is the second time Blossom and Buttercup tease Bubbles. The first was in "Bubblevicious". *This is the third of the four episodes in season three that Genndy Tartakovsky directed. *This episode is noted for having a similar plot to the Arthur book/episode "Arthur's Eyes". *The Nickelodeon show "Aaahh!! Real Monsters" episode, "The Beast with Four Eyes", has a plot similar to this episode. *Bubbles' glasses look like those of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. *Buttercup calling Bubbles a dork in one scene is a possible reference to the Ed, Edd n ''Eddy ''character Kevin, who frequently refers to the Eds as "dorks". *This episode pays a homage to what Warner Bros.' ''Them! ''(1954) was originally planned, it was originally planned to be in Warner Color and in 3D, but the 3D camera broke, so they decided to replace the 3D and color aspects of it with black-and-white and widescreen, but Warner Bros. drop the widescreen format. In this episode, it's in color and Bubbles' glasses are not the 3D glasses. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kevin Kaliher Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes with teasing Category:2000 episodes